


Take You Higher

by secretsofthesky



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, smutfest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofthesky/pseuds/secretsofthesky
Summary: When the wail of the sirens echoed through the quiet night, her heart began to race.When her parent's phones simultaneously went off down the hallway and they began to shuffle in their room, racing to get ready to hurry to the scene of whatever was going on… she knew.He was coming.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Take You Higher

_Hey, little girl, is your daddy home?_  
_Did he go away and leave you all alone?_  
_I got a bad desire_

* * *

When the wail of the sirens echoed through the quiet night, her heart began to race. 

When her parent's phones simultaneously went off down the hallway and they began to shuffle in their room, racing to get ready to hurry to the scene of whatever was going on… she _knew_. 

He was coming. 

* * *

_Betty gasped as a hand circled her wrist and yanked her from the hallway. She opened her mouth to scream as she raised her fists to fight but a second later a body was covering hers, a familiar scent enveloping her and the scream caught in her throat as her body instantly came alive._

_“Shhh,” Jughead whispered, a chuckle in his voice as he brought his lips to her ear. “You’ll get me caught.”_

_Betty couldn’t help the smile that covered her face even as her adrenaline began to pump when she heard her classmates talking and laughing right outside the empty classroom they were currently standing in. If he got caught here... “Why are you here?”_

_Jughead dipped his head, his lips covering hers and stealing the breath from her lungs._

_“I needed to see you.” his voice was low, raw. “I missed you.”_

_Her heart hammered in her chest. “I missed you, too. But class is going to start--”_

_He cut her off with another kiss and she let out a moan, melting into the wall as his hard body molded to hers. “Meet me tonight.”_

_Betty sighed. “You know I’m still grounded from them catching me nearly falling from my window trying to sneak back in last week.” And she was lucky that being grounded was all the punishment she received. Had they known it was the slightly older gang leader on the Southside she had been out seeing - well, she was pretty sure she would have been shipped off to a nunnery instead._

_Jughead groaned, burying his face in her neck and fastening his lips to her skin there, sucking hard before trailing small kisses up to her ear._

_“Why’d you have to be so clumsy?”_

_Betty sent him a look and then her eyes fluttered shut as he caught her ear teasingly in his mouth. “I’m usually quite stealthy, thank you very much.“ Her breath shuddered when his hands found the bare skin under her shirt. “I stumbled because I was still a little sore from…”_

_She stopped when his head lifted, his eyes growing impossibly darker as the pinned her._

_“From what, Betts?” he urged, his voice barely a whisper._

_She brought out her tongue, wetting her lips, and loved the way his eyes followed the movement, his blue irises blazing as his Adam’s apple bobbed._

_“From you fucking me so hard.”_

_The sound that came out of his mouth was animalistic as he pressed his hardening cock against her, his mouth covering hers again, devouring her. Her knees went weak._

_“I need you.” He whispered against her lips. “I need to touch you. Taste you.” His mouth moved to her neck again. “I need to be buried deep inside you.”_

_And she needed him too. This week had been hell not seeing him and she still had three more weeks before she would be allowed to go anywhere and even then she knew her mother would be watching her like a hawk. The fact that she was eighteen and leaving for college in six months didn’t matter to Alice Cooper._

_“They’ll know if I leave.”_

_“Then I’ll come to you.”_

_Betty chuckled, even as her pulse pounded at the thought of him in her bedroom. “My mom randomly popped into my room five times last night just to make sure I was still there. Walking in and finding her daughter riding the_ Serpent King _she is constantly complaining about would be a little worse than finding an empty bed I think.”_

_Jughead groaned, pushing his hips into her again. “Then we get her to leave.”_

_Betty chuckled, amused by his determination. “You don’t know my mother. She’s still irate about me sneaking out. It would take something pretty serious to get her out of that house and willingly leave me there unsupervised.”_

_He grinned then and her stomach flipped. “That sounds like a challenge, Betts, and you know I_ love _a challenge.”_

_Betty sent him a look and then turned to the hall when the warning bell rang. “I have to--”_

_Jughead leaned in, his lips capturing hers again, his hand coming up to stroke her cheek. “I’ll see you tonight,” he said before backing away._

_“Jughead…”_

_“I’ll see you tonight,” he repeated. His eyes moved over her body as he moved to an open window and then with a wink, he slid out and disappeared. A moment later she heard the purr of a bike racing away and she took a breath to calm the fire he’d started in her body before making her way to class._

* * *

Betty’s door opened and her mother appeared, eyes narrowed as she glanced around the dark room and then to Betty’s closed window. 

“What’s going on?” Betty sat up, feigning confusion as if she hadn’t been listening to her parents bicker as they got dressed. 

“Your father and I just got a call from the Sheriff and need to go across town. You are _not_ to leave this house Elizabeth.”

Betty nodded. “Yes, mom.” 

Alice lifted a brow and glanced around her room again before pushing the door open further and sliding a chair in front of it. “This door stays open. I told Polly to check in on you periodically.” Betty glanced at her sister's room across the hall and her own open door. We’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

Betty nodded, laying back down as her mother left after giving her one more suspicious look. 

Her heart beat wildly as she heard them walk downstairs, the jingle of their keys as they locked the front door, and then the sound of their engine as they took off down the street. 

A minute passed. Two. Silence enveloped the house. Her eyes stayed on her window, waiting for a sign, anything. 

She began to wonder if it was just a coincidence that something had happened to pull her parents away. Of course it was, she decided. There was no way that he had caused something to happen just to be able to see her. The thought was insane. He wouldn’t…

Her thoughts instantly ceased as the familiar purr of a bike broke through the silence of the night.

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_I'm on fire_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @secretsofthesky


End file.
